Long Distance
by Pagan Ianthe
Summary: Hermione has a pen pal...who writes her beautifully erotic letters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter characters; they are the creations of JK Rowling and the property of WB, Bloomsbury Books and Scholastic.  
**Author Note:** Please enjoy and I love hearing from the people who enjoy (or don't).

**Hers**

The letter was burning a hole in the pocket of her robe. It had arrived by owl post just as she was heading out the door, already a few minutes late for work in the Hall of Mysteries and, having recognised the owl as Charlie's, she wanted to take her time reading it, rather than rushing and missing out on the sound of his husky erotic voice curling around her.

For the last few months she had been exchanging letters with Ron's big brother and, over the those months the letters had changed from flirtation to outright seduction, lessons for her in what kept a man on the edge of the sexual abyss while stuck, alone, in the middle of virtually nowhere.

Finally it was lunchtime and Hermione was unable to resist the urge any longer. Using a strong locking charm she closed and sealed the door of her office and then slipped out of her plain black robe, tossing the thick restrictive material over the back of her chair. Having made sure that the room was sealed tight, soundproofing charms were activated, and she flicked open the seal on the letter, closing her eyes and letting Charlie's sexy tones take her to a place filled with every erotic thought she had ever allowed herself to have.

"We're sitting on a beach, the sun beating down on our skin as I slowly kiss my way up your bare thighs, pausing to stroke my tongue along the underside of your knees…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter characters; they are the creations of JK Rowling and the property of WB, Bloomsbury Books and Scholastic.  
**Author Note:** Please enjoy and I love hearing from the people who enjoy (or don't).

**His**

Her letter had come this morning. He had missed the owl post by probably an hour or more, having to leave the house at 5am to feed a cantankerous Horntail who had been abandoned by his mother, so to find the letter sitting on his windowsill when he came home was a pleasant surprise. Her letters were always a pleasure, in more ways than one. The sound of her melodious voice as she spoke of things that they had yet to be able to do to each other sent shivers up his spine. He had always thought that she would be very upfront about what she wanted, but for the first few letters she had been reticent, shy, and very nervous, constantly apologising about "not being very good at this."

He poured himself two fingers of firewhiskey, picked up the letter and reclined in the comfy Muggle chair his father had repaired and then shipped to the small mountain hut that Charlie called home for over 10 months of the year.

He was exhausted, he had stayed up a good portion of the previous night writing his letter to Hermione, detailing in it slowly what he imagined sharing with her in the darkest hours of the night before casting a charm on it that would put his words to voice and then sending Walpurgis on his way with the missive tied to his ankle. But this exhaustion was not going to stop him from reading the lily-scented pages that she had written.

"The sun has gone down now and I am standing under the cool spray of the shower in our hotel room, your hands roam over my back, gently smoothing cedar-scented bubbles over my skin. I lean back and wrap my arms around you, my nails lightly scraping at your sun-kissed thighs…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter characters; they are the creations of JK Rowling and the property of WB, Bloomsbury Books and Scholastic.  
**Author Note:** Please enjoy and I love hearing from the people who enjoy (or don't).

**Theirs**

After months of erotic letters and brief Floo conversations, finally they were going to meet. She waited, hands clasped anxiously in her lap, as the flames in her fireplace sprang to life and, in a flash of green, Charlie ducked to walk through the fire and into the room.

Hermione felt as though she had the other half of herself as she stood up and lifted her face for a kiss. With a reluctant sigh, she released his lips and rested her forehead against his muscular chest. "It's so good to see you."

He lowered his head for another kiss, his mouth brushing against hers gently before his tongue stroked against her lips and they were both swept away.

As they curled up on the sofa to watch the flames in the fireplace, his arms wrapped around her waist, hers around his neck, her lips pressing against the curve of his neck, he realised that the letters had been wonderful. Her soft words spoken in a quiet husky voice had helped him, and would help him again in the future, to cope with the lonely nights and the long separation that a long distance relationship held, but they had nothing on the reality that was holding her in his arms.


End file.
